


The Diary of Cornelius Westaken

by CalinaCrafter



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom
Genre: Cornelius is a Human, Dream is not, Everything else is platonic, For characters I added the person who played the character and the character just to avoid confusion, I added Helga and Jimmy as a romantic relationhsip because well, I am marking down the relationship between Helga and Jimmy, I hope that is alright, I just KNEW I had to make Cornelius's past Dream's, I speedran to write this, Im not shipping Quackity and Badboyhalo, Im not sure if I'll add any tag to do with Helga and Bob but if anyone wants me to I will, Immortal Dream for the win, Immortal! Dream, Karl Jacobs is a God, Minecraft, Minecraft World but not necessarily same mechanics, No beta reader, There is death, They are married, Tommy makes fun of the name Bob for a few lines, although I guess they don't really have a good marriage lol, and now we're here, but it's not permenant, characters that they play within the Tales of the SMP, i might add more tags whose to say, if anyone wants me to tag anything feel free to ask!, if not then I can fix or remodel it in a way that is good, oh and you know absolutely that Corpse is Robin's caretaker, this totally is about karl's new Tales From the SMP series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalinaCrafter/pseuds/CalinaCrafter
Summary: When Tommy stumbles upon an old library hidden within a strange structure with many rooms that are littered in moss and stone, he finds a certain book belonging to a Cornelius Westaken. A last name familiar with a certain man that Tommy knows of. Interested, Tommy decides to read about whoever this Cornelius man was, and why his story was stored away in some old library.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Quackity | Helga / Badboyhalo | Jimmy, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tubbo | Robin & Corpsehusband | Corpse, Tubbo | Robin & Dream | Cornelius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 226





	The Diary of Cornelius Westaken

Tommy didn’t know where he had ended up. He was exploring the area, when he came across a strange structure that was marbled in stone and moss. It was old looking, and since it was an actual structure, it was obvious that Tommy would go inside.

There were a few doors that had entrances, some were iron, and some were wooden. It was surprising to say the least when he noticed some of the doors didn’t have any way to open them. Locks were placed on different doors, which Tommy thought was surprising, considering some of the rooms didn’t even look like they had anything in them.

It wasn’t until Tommy had found a large library that seemed to stretch an entire room. There were cobwebs everywhere, but no spiders seemed to be in sight. Tommy passed through the books, glancing at them all. Usually he wasn’t too keen on books, but the way that they all seemed to be kept in good conditioning was slightly surprising to him.

As Tommy was passing through the books, he found one that seemed to interest him.

_ The Diary of Cornelius Westaken _ .

That was an interesting name. Westaken? That sounded like Dream’s last name. Wastaken. How did this book even get here? As well as how did any of these books get here. Tommy grabbed the book, wiping away the dust that seemed to have scattered onto the book. Tommy decided to amuse himself, considering he had a feeling he’d stay here a while, so why not read a page or two.

He was shocked when he saw the date. If this date was actually real, then this diary was almost 200 years old. Tommy decided to read it.

_ My name is Cornelius. I’m 19 years old, and decided to write the events that had taken place this fateful day. _

_ Now, the village I live in isn’t anything particular. We all live quite close together, and everyone knows each other. So when some stranger came to town, dressed up in all sorts of colours, well, it was surprising to say the least. _

_ The man introduced himself as a Karl Jacobs, God of Creativity. Well, it was mighty hard to believe- _

Karl? Karl Jacobs? If that wasn’t coincidental, Tommy didn’t know what that meant. Kinda spooky, Tommy thought to himself, that there was someone about 200 years ago with the same name. And a God no less. Weird. Tommy kept reading, intrigued by what this Cornelius guy had to say.

_ Well, it was mighty hard to believe that a God would wander up into our town, in fact it was hard to believe he was a God at all. Mayor Jimmy asked this Karl Jacobs to prove that he was a God, and Karl did. He did something that was quite spectacular indeed. He made it night. And then he made it day. All within a second of itself. To say the least, everyone was surprised. I swore Helga had hearts in her eyes, the strange woman. Not that I was to judge. I remember lil’ Robin was jumping around Corpse in excitement that a God had come to their town. _

Tommy had to laugh to himself. Corpse. That’s such a weird name. Especially when compared to the others, like Robin or Jimmy.

_ Lil’ Robin walked up to Karl, I remember this, and asked a question that nearly broke my heart. Robin asked if the God could bring his parents back. When the God said he couldn’t, the excitement seemed to fade from Robin’s eyes. It was painful. Corpse did his best to comfort the boy. He was a good caretaker for the boy. Even if he was blind. He was kind. I saw how Karl watched Robin go all sad, I saw how Karl looked so, pitiful. So when Karl clapped his hands, he spoke about an exciting thing that the village could get together in. Karl had said he was quite bored in the Realm Of Gods, where no one would play the games he wanted, so Karl went down to the Mortal Realm to find a village to play his challenges. Of course, Mayor Jimmy was a bit taken aback, but Helga seemed more than happy. I remember her praising this God, flirting with him. Helga was a lovely woman when she wanted to be, but I reckon she just wanted to make her husband jealous. She was the only woman in town, and I knew for a fact Bob had eyes for that woman. _

Tommy had to break out into laughter at that. Bob. It was such a standard name it had caught Tommy off guard. What was up with people 200 years ago. Tommy wouldn’t admit it to a single soul, but he was quite enjoying whoever this Cornelius fellow was. The way he wrote was interesting too, but Tommy had to guess that was just how people wrote 200 years ago.

_ Mayor Jimmy decided to cast a vote to see who wanted to participate in Karl’s challenge. Apparently, more than Jimmy was expecting. I wanted to play of course. The village was too small to hold any real festivals, so of course if there was a bit of excitement I would join. People always called me adventurous, and by people I mean Robin and Corpse, as well as Helga. But Helga thought anyone who wasn’t her husband was adventurous. Any who, Karl spoke about his challenge. He made sure to notify all of us that this wasn’t a Real Challenge, and that anything that happened could be reversed, which should have scared me, which it did slightly, I ain’t afraid to admit, but it was exciting. It was less exciting when the God told us that we were going to die. _

__ Tommy sputtered as he read that line. What? What kind of God was this Karl Jacobs? Some God of Creativity his ass, Tommy decided. More like the God of Disasters if people were gonna die. He didn’t even know if the power of Respawn was even a thing 200 years ago, then again, Tommy didn’t really know much about anything 200 years ago.

_ Now that caused quite the panic, I remember seeing Robin’s horrified expression, but Karl insisted that no one would die permanently. That it was just a little game that had no real meaning. Everyone would be alive once the game ended. I guess it’s why I’m still writing this. Or at least able to write this. The God told us the rules, saying that some of us would be murderers, another would be a doctor, one some investigator, and another would be some sort of Jester. Apparently the Jester was supposed to get themself voted off, which didn’t sit well with me in all honesty. But it was a game, and by the gods it was a God who gave us the game. Let’s just say, the game wasn’t what we expected. Karl would make it night and told us all to go to ‘sleep’ which was really just spending the night in a home, of course I went to my house with Corpse, and we stayed the night. We were given our roles apparently. And my heart did a double take when I realized I was to kill the people I lived with. Now, what I didn’t know was- _

__ The opening of a door snapped Tommy back into reality. Was that a mob? Oh shit, he didn’t want to be here in case any mobs found him. Especially not if it was a Creeper. Tommy shoved the diary into his bag, something to read later. No, he wasn’t becoming a nerd. Of course not. He was just curious to see what this God of Karl Jacobs was going to do next. He wanted to see if Cornelius was actually going to kill his friends or not. He was curious, alright? Tommy adjusted his cape, the one he had received from Technoblade, and started to make his way through the twists and turns of this weird looking stone and moss structure. He got caught on a few locked doors, but other than that, he was able to make his way out safely. Tommy gathered himself and started walking back towards the snowy tundra that he had started to call his home.

When Tommy entered the home, he wasn’t surprised to see Technoblade standing by the door, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Where’ve you been?” Techno asked, his eyes filled with interest.

“Just exploring asshat.” Tommy shot back, as if he was going to tell Techno that he’d been reading in some weird structure. Tommy didn’t want to be risked being called a nerd by his older brother.

“Well, whatever, Phil made some rabbit stew if you’re hungry.” Technoblade shrugged, making his way towards his own room, which was located upstairs. Tommy nodded, already gathering the stew that his father had left him. Phil was always pretty good at cooking, so Tommy didn’t really complain about the food that had been gifted to him. Tommy didn’t know where Phil was, probably off trading with the nearby villagers, and with Techno upstairs, Tommy decided to head downstairs with some bread that he could nibble on. He crept down a ladder that led to his room. More or less his raccoon hideout. It was quiet from down there, the only thing he really could hear were the creaking of the floorboards above him, but other than that he was all alone. Tommy bit into some bread as he pulled Cornelius’s diary from out of his bag, and he opened to where he had left off. It would be a lie if Tommy said he wasn’t interested. But he wasn’t a nerd because he was reading some book. He’d rather lose his last life then have to tell another soul that he was reading. Technoblade wouldn’t let him live it down, even though Technoblade himself reads.

Tommy loses his trace of thought when he finds the page he left off on, and continued to read.


End file.
